


No Doubt About It

by mastermeg_0228 (meglw0228)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-05
Updated: 2006-07-05
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/mastermeg_0228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zekk pines for Jaina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Doubt About It

**Author's Note:**

> The title and inspiration for this come from the song No Doubt About It by Neal McCoy.
> 
>  **Timeframe:** post-New Jedi Order series

Zekk watched Jaina walk away and couldn’t help remembering. It had been a long day for both of them. Jaina had stopped dating Jag two weeks ago and Zekk had moved in, so to speak. He had loved Jaina for over half his life...ever since he saw her when they were younger. He had grown up in the streets of Coruscant. Jaina had lived there with her family, till she went to the Jedi Academy. He had known then that they were meant to be together, the only problem was convincing her.

~;~;~;  
 _Just like every lock’s got to have a key_  
Every river blows looking for the sea  
And when you plant a seed it reaches for the sky  
It’s just the way it is nobody wonders why  
Like coffee needs a cup you know that it ain’t much good without it  
We were meant to be together  
No doubt about it  
~;~;~;

“Jaina, aren’t you done yet?” Zekk called from the living room. She went to fix them a small dinner and drinks.

“I’m coming. You know you’re awfully impatient, like you have something important to tell me.” Jaina could feel his emotions through the Force and he was actually really nervous, which surprised Jaina. Zekk was usually really calm and suave, at least in front of her.

“Well I do have something to say. But I’m not sure how,” answered Zekk.

“Well just say it.”

“Jaina will you marry me?”

Jaina just stared at him, she felt her jaw slide downward when he proceeded to pull a ring from his pocket.

“I love you Jaina. I always have, you know that. You’re everything to me and I can’t live without you. You complete me in more ways than one. I need you in my life. Forever. Please make me the happiest man in this galaxy by marrying me.”

~;~;~;  
 _Like a hammer and a nail, socks and shoes_  
We go hand in hand like rhythm and blues  
What good is a man if he hasn’t got a dream  
About as good as a car with no gasoline  
You’re the one I’m dreaming of  
Got to have your love, can’t live without it  
We were meant to be together  
No doubt about it  
No there ain’t no doubt about it  
~;~;~;

“Zekk...I...” Jaina stopped and turned away from him. This was really hard for her. She didn’t want to hurt him but she also wanted to be truthful.

“Jaina what is it?”

“I don’t want to lose your friendship Zekk. I’m afraid if I tell you you’ll hate me.”

“You don’t want to marry me, and let me guess, you don’t even like me as more than a friend.”

“I’m so sorry Zekk, but I love someone else. Please Zekk don’t be mad.” Jaina was crying now. She couldn’t bare the thought of losing him as a friend.

Zekk moved closer to her. He touched her cheek and brushed the tears away. “At least tell me you feel the same way about him that I do about you. And that he loves you also.”

“I do. But I don’t know how he feels.”

“Let me give you some advice, don’t wait around for him to come to you. Go tell him how you feel.”

Jaina hugged him. “I love you Zekk. Always.”

Jaina ran out the door, she knew where she wanted to go. The Jedi Temple was the only place that he would be.

~;~;~;  
 _Something was missing, it was making me blue_  
But all I ever needed was you  
Just like every lock’s got to have a key  
Every river blows looking for the sea  
And when you plant a seed it reaches for the sky  
It’s just the way it is, girl with you and I  
Like coffee needs a cup you know that it ain’t much good without it  
We were meant to be together  
No doubt about it  
No there ain’t no doubt about it  
~;~;~;

Master Kyp Durron was in his office as usual. He looked up when Jaina came charging in, a little wet from the rain pouring outside. “Jaina, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Kyp, I need to tell you something.”

~;~;~;  
 _Like a hammer and a nail, socks and shoes_  
We go hand in hand like rhythm and blues  
What good is a man if he hasn’t got a dream  
About as good as a car with no gasoline  
You’re the one I’m dreaming of  
Got to have your love, can’t live without it  
We were meant to be together  
No doubt about it  
~;~;~;~;~;

 


End file.
